yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Weasels on the search for Ujasiri/Yuna and her friends return to the Village
Here is how the Weasels begin their search for Ujasiri in An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island. Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang, Dr. Hämsterviel and Irontail gathered the Weasels. Thaddeus E. Klang: Feathers, Go with the weasels and find the Quagga prince. Feathers McGraw: (nodded and points his flipper forward sending the weasels his direction) Dr. Jauques von Hämsterviel: You heard Klang, Get going, You Lazy Ferrets! Weasel 1: Right-O, Doc. January Q. Irontail: Remember, Failure is not optional. Weasel 2: Right, Irontail. The Weasels started searching for Ujasiri. Meanwhile, Yuna was practicing her magic when Red Beret spotted something. Red Beret: Yuna! Princess Yuna: What is it, Red? Red Beret: Feathers McGraw! He's looking for the 13 Journals! Ujasiri: We must hide them! Gideon Gleeful: We need to remain hidden until we're safe away from those weasels. Pacfica Northwest: Agreed! And so, The foals kept the Journals safe in their bags as Sunrise keeps watch on Feathers and the Weasels. Smarty: Come on, Boys. We got a Quagga Prince to find. So, Keep looking. Sunrise Shimmer: (whispers) Oh no! They're after Ujasiri too! Buford Van Stomm: Not cool, Man! So, They had to lay low until the coast is clear. Just as Yuna and the others prepare to leave for the docks, Sunrise was able to warn Yuna and the others. Sunrise Shimmer: They're coming for Ujasiri. Princess Yuna: We must hurry! (use her magic to forcefield invisibility around herself and her friends) Princess Flurry Heart: That was close! Armor Bride: I will say. Snowdrop: We better warn the Quagga Tribe. Sunrise Shimmer: And we will. Princess Yuna: Come on, We're almost at the docks. Vanellope von Schweetz: Right behind you, Yuna. Scrappy-Doo: Hey, Wait for me! Baljeet Tjinder: I can't keep up. Buford Van Stomm: Here, (carrying Baljeet) I'll help ya. Feathers McGraw: (notice the foals) At the Ponyville Docks, The RMS Titanic is set sailing back to the Rainforest. Princess Yuna: The sooner we get help from the Quagga Tribe, The Better. The Journals are gathered together as Yuna and her friends looked up each of them. Ferb Fletcher: How close are we so far? Daffodil: Let's see! Pound Cake: It says here, (points to the page) That Quaggas and Zebras are closely related. Dipper Pines: We know, We've looked them up at our world. Pumpkin Cake: Cool! Princess Yuna: Ford Pines once said that once all the Journals are gathered together, It shows a portal that will open. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher will be free, They're create Armageddon and Wierdmageddon, the Robot Probes will invade, the monsters will ????, the Monster House will ????, all the villains will ???, Destroy the entire Equestria, Disneyland, Fantasyland, Sodor, Great Valley, Seussvile, Animal Kingdom and other worlds. Mabel Pines: Even Vice Principal Luna was feeling all tensed about the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's evil ways. Prince Sunlight: No way! Zeñorita Cebra: ¡Ay, Caramba! Isabella Gracia-Sharpio: Princess Skyla: This is gonna be good. Princess Yuna: Come on, Let's go. Dipper Pines: We're with you, Yuna. Princess Flurry Heart: We have to warn the Quagga Tribe. Judy Hopps: We better hurry. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225